


Podfic: Nightmares

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [18]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare wakes Clark, a stimulating conversation with Lex helps soothe him back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 16: Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167928) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Chapter 16 of the Corner of the World Series

Clark finally comes clean to Lex about his fears that have been weighting on him

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?97ac47fpy5r1d4f)


End file.
